18
by 745unidas
Summary: Sonrisas y llantos en una vida... ¿oculta? que quizás cierto policía investigador podría averiguar.
1. Prólogo

_Me siento asustada. Todo a mi alrededor está desordenado. Acabo de despertar y creo que estoy debajo de la mesa, parece que volví a desmayarme y nadie, como de costumbre, ha llamado a un doctor. Estoy mareada y quiero irme de aquí. No soporto más esta situación. Lo único que quiero es irme lejos y no volver a ver a nadie. Mi hermano, mi pequeño hermano, ¿dónde estarás ahora? Quisiera poder asumir que ya no estás conmigo… y nunca volverás a estarlo. Y por su culpa… ya no quiero verla más. Nunca más._

_Solo puedo tomar valor. Salgo tambaleando de debajo de la mesa. La golpeo fuerte con un jarrón en la cabeza y veo que cae, en ese instante tomo rápido mi mochila y salgo, comienzo a correr, ¿hacia dónde? No lo sé. ¿Volveré? No lo creo. Lo único que se… es que a algún lado llegaré, y que nunca seré con nadie como toda la vida las personas que me rodearon fueron conmigo._

* * *

Hola de nuevo, ya se que no terminé el anterior todavía xD pero se me van ocurriendo cosas y tengo que hacerlo. No se hagan la idea de que es algo genial. Es sólo un fic más, nada extraordinario. Ustedes deciden si quieren que lo empiece o no n_n


	2. ¿Susie?

**I**

Suena el despertador. Enseguida lo apago, después de todo hace más de una hora que estoy despierto. ¿qué será lo que me espera hoy? Hace tan poco que trabajo en esto y ya estoy cansado. Muy cansado. A veces quisiera ser como las personas normales de mi edad, sin que me hayan hecho saltar ningún año de escuela. En el momento me creía genial pero ahora es realmente cansador. Incluso he llegado a ser reconocido internacionalmente, aunque sin exagerar. Me levanto de la cama de un salto, sino no lo voy a hacer nunca, hace frío, así que realmente debo hacerlo rápido. Tomo mi uniforme, me lo pongo rápido, me pongo una campera encima y salgo hacia la comisaría, siempre llegando unos minutos antes de que comience mi turno.

—Buenos días —saludo cordialmente a mis compañeros Rachel, Victor y Garfield, quien hace poco menos de un mes comenzó las prácticas y según él "soy su modelo a seguir".

—Buenos días Dick—responden al unísono mientras Victor se levanta para irse, al haber terminado su turno.

—¿Alguna novedad? —me pregunta Rachel con poca emoción, sin dejar de escribir en la computadora.

—¿Recuerdas ese maestro loco que desapareció junto con varios estudiantes? Los tenía secuestrados en una escuela subterránea. ¿Y recuerdas a la loca de pelo rosa que decía ser hechicera? Está en la celda 23. Estás un poco desactualizada luego de tus vacaciones.

—Por eso llegué temprano, pensé que ya estarías aquí.

—Lo siento, anoche me quedé intentando resolver un par de casos.

—¿Y?

No puedo responder, suena el teléfono y Garfield hace las preguntas necesarias rápidamente y cuelga el teléfono. Un asalto en un centro comercial, parece que a los delincuentes no les cuesta levantarse temprano. Subimos al coche junto con Wally, que ha aparecido corriendo desde otro sector.

Llegamos después de cinco minutos con la sirena a todo dar y a la velocidad que tenemos que ir siempre.

Es un trabajo sencillo. A decir verdad, nunca se me ha escapado un criminal. Volvemos a nuestro trabajo con los dos delincuentes esposados en el asiento trasero, allí rutinariamente los encierran después de todo el protocolo que ello requiere. Incluso se torna aburrido cuando son crímenes tan básicos.

Termina el día laboral sin ninguna emoción, me subo a mi propio auto y conduzco tranquilo hasta mi casa, no tengo ganas de cocinar. Así que decido pasar por McDonald's y comprarme un par de hamburguesas, un poco de comida chatarra de vez en cuando no es la muerte de nadie.

Llego a casa cerca de las 11 p.m., enciendo la computadora en busca de distracción, pero me encuentro con que de nuevo salí en el periódico: "Dick Grayson: policía y héroe. Salva a centro comercial recuperando todos los objetos robados".

—Policía y héroe —digo en voz alta mientras niego con la cabeza, a veces la gente suele ser exagerada.

Sigo bajando al encontrar un pequeño recuadro debajo de mi noticia. Una foto de Susie, la actriz y modelo reconocida como la más linda del mundo. ¿qué se supone que hace metida en mi noticia? Leo el artículo:

Susie, en su paso por San Francisco habló sobre nuestro policía héroe. Al parecer, éste despertó suspiros en la mujer más deseada de los últimos dos años. La adolescente Susie, quien con solo 18 años ha logrado más cosas que muchas mujeres en toda su vida. ¿será Grayson un logro fácil para ella?

—Susie… —exclamo pensativo con el dedo índice sobre mis labios. Y de nuevo no puedo dormir investigando.

Estoy seguro de haber visto esos rasgos antes. ¿Logro fácil? Me da una idea. No estoy interesado, por más linda que sea. Aunque mi trabajo me tenga cansado es lo único que me importa. Sin contar ese cabello negro y rizado, ni esos ojos miel, ni esos labios profundamente rojos… no la veo natural. ¿Susie es quien dice ser? Su tono de piel dorada no parece coincidir con su cabello aparentemente pintado, además la forma de sus ojos es perfecta, pero se ven saltones, como si estuviera usando lentillas.

Investigo toda la noche, la única conclusión que saco es que de todas las páginas de internet que mencionan su biografía tienen algo distinto. Solo coinciden a partir de los 15 años de edad de ella. ¿qué era de su vida antes? No puedo saber más por ahora, pero no hay caso que no pueda resolver, no voy a darme por vencido.

—Buenos días, campeón —dice Victor guiñándome el ojo, y sé a qué se refiere.

—Buenos días, Victor —digo ignorando el comentario—. ¿No vendrán Rachel ni Garfield hoy?

—El pobrecito Garfield enfermó, ya sabes, este frío no lo aguanta cualquiera. Y con Rachel cambiamos el turno. Me toca contigo hoy, rompecorazones.

—¿A qué te refieres? —digo, cansado, haciéndome el desentendido.

—No te hagas, ya sabes que eres el próximo objetivo de Susie.

—Esa maldita…

—Oye, no hables así, ni siquiera la conoces.

—Estuve investigando, no pude averiguar mucho, solo sé que no es quien dice ser. Podría ser una criminal encubierta, incluso se me ocurren varias hipótesis pero no puedo arrestarla sin saber nada sobre ella —hago una pausa y me quedo mirando a Victor, mientras él me mira con cara de noentiendonada—. ¿Me ayudarás?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué? Todo depende, te pones muy loco cuando te obsesionas, hermano.

—Saldré con esa chica. La buscaré, la enamoraré, dejaré que confíe en mí y en el proceso investigaré más, así debería estar menos tiempo jugando con ella.

—Eso es cruel, no puedo ayudarte en algo así.

—Créeme, ella no es quien dice ser, no siento pena, averiguaré de cerca de quién se trata esta chica.

—¿Cómo vas a contactarla? —dice Victor de mala gana.

—Ya averigüé sobre eso, desfilará en el centro esta noche. Iré a verla de cerca, le haré un par de gestos y…

—Super policía detective, ¿eh? ¿no crees que puede haber una opción más inteligente?

—Sí, pero no tengo tiempo para pensarla, tengo su número de celular, le enviaré un mensaje antes del desfile. Cúbreme, saldré más temprano del trabajo hoy.

—¿Estás seguro de que es una criminal?

—Estoy seguro de que oculta algo, y tengo que averiguar qué es. Puede ser peligroso.

—¿seguro que no te gusta la chica y solo quieres… ya sabes… con ella?

—No digas tonterías, Victor, mi vida está enfocada en mi trabajo, no tengo tiempo para eso.

—Vamos, no seas exagerado, es normal, apenas tienes casi veinte años.

—Dije que no, si vas a ayudarme haz lo que digo, y sino buscaré a alguien más.

—No puedo ayudarte a jugar con los sentimientos de una persona inocente con la cual te obsesionaste. Lo siento.

—Te arrepentirás cuando esa modelito esté tras las rejas.

Me siento decepcionado, enseguida llaman comunicando otro asalto, así que salgo enfadado dando un portazo como adolescente castigada.

Sigo la rutina de cada día, atrapo a los ladrones, los llevo, bla bla bla. A las cinco me retiro, llego a casa, me doy un baño y reviso de nuevo el número. Lo marco en la pantalla táctil de mi celular y escribo:

*_Buenas tardes, Susie. Suerte en el desfile de esta noche. Allí estaré para verte. Dick Grayson.*_

Inesperadamente recibo una respuesta.

*_Ni yo sé si eres él, ni tú sabes si soy ella.*_

Fue clara, no creyó que era yo… y sí, estoy seguro que es ella. Tiro el celular sobre la cama para cambiarme, pero las ganas me pueden y tecleo otro mensaje.

*_Me creerás cuando me veas allí, linda. Suerte. Estoy ansioso por verte.*_

Vuelvo a tirarlo sobre el colchón mientras busco una ropa decente, no suelo vestirme muy formal, así que me pongo mi única camisa celeste con mi pantalón de vestir, negro. Unos zapatos negros muy viejos pero cuidados y como toque final, el gel en el cabello. Hacía mucho no me vestía así. Me miro al espejo y me veo bastante bien, arreglado, al menos.

Vuelvo a mirar el celular, no hay respuesta, tal como esperaba, sonrío ante mi futura victoria, sé que sea lo que sea averiguaré de qué se trata todo esto, averiguaré quién es esta tal Susie, para Grayson no hay imposibles.

* * *

Buenas! Aclaro una cosa: NO ES OC! igual supongo que sacaron sus propias conclusiones, de más está decir que el prólogo no es una historia aparte sino que bueno, después se van a dar cuenta si les interesa :B con cinco reviews de diferentes personas me conformo :3


	3. Prueba

**II**

Entro al salón, tiene una estructura imponente y por primera vez en la vida me siento un hombre pequeño. Todo es muy moderno y las personas me miran confundidas, sinceramente no sé de qué se trata este desfile. Le entrego la entrada a un hombre altísimo que hay apenas entro al salón y me dirigen hacia la fila cuatro. Bastante cerca, espero que ella me vea.

Sigo preguntándome quién demonios es Susie. Quién se esconde bajo esa capa inmensa de maquillaje caro.

Mientras me hundo en mis pensamientos, hombres y mujeres vestidos de blanco y negro comienzan a ofrecer bocadillos, se ven extravagantes. Tomo uno, y luego otro, son muy ricos. A la vez va comenzando el desfile, empieza con simples chicas que no conozco, la mayoría rubias. Bonito estereotipo de modelos. Sigo comiendo sin prestar demasiada atención, cabe aclarar que la gran mayoría de todas las personas en el lugar son mujeres, me siento extraño pero algo tan insignificante no me hará retroceder.

Pasa aproximadamente media hora hasta que la presentan. Me alegra no tener que esperar más. Aparece con un elegante vestido largo de color violeta. Me pongo derecho en mi asiento intentando hacerme más alto para que me vea. Mira hacia mi y me acomodo en mi asiento intentando llamar su atención, cuando me doy cuenta ella estaba mirando sin ver, y me siento estúpido. ¿Cómo yo puedo llamar la atención de esa chica desde mi asiento? Además parece un tanto egocéntrica. Su sonrisa se ve natural pero su rostro no. Sé que está ocultando algo. Quizás hubiese sido mejor si hacía que me contraten como seguridad, realmente en tan poco tiempo no pude pensar claramente. En cuanto desaparece del escenario suena mi celular. Un mensaje… ¿de ella?

*_Jajaja. ¿eres un pobre tipo, lo sabes? ¿cómo se te ocurre que puedes tener el número de celular de Susie? Mejor ya no veas tantas películas*_

Ella de verdad está interesada en mí, sigue sin creer que soy yo, y sé que me envió ese mensaje porque me buscó entre el público y no me vio. Sonrío de nuevo, todo va bien.

Me voy buscando dónde puedo encontrarla, cuando llego al lugar veo a otros dos hombres altísimos que impiden la entrada.

—Buenas noches. Dick Grayson, policía —les digo mostrando mi placa—, necesito corroborar que todo esté bien.

Se miran entre ellos y yo tiemblo, no creo que se lo hayan creído, pero al final se abren y me dejan pasar.

Es un lugar inmenso, dentro hay cientos de mujeres, no creo que sea fácil encontrarla. Todas me miran sorprendidas, no se supone que yo esté allí, sigo mirando hacia adelante ignorando todas aquellas miradas ajenas a la que busco. Miro a mis costados cada tanto esperando verla, pero nada. Caminando llego hasta una puerta con su nombre, "su nombre"…

Golpeo, no sé si no está o no me escucha. Vuelvo a golpear. Escucho "¿quién es?" y sonrío. No respondo. Vuelve a preguntar y yo vuelvo a golpear. Siento sus pasos firmes tras la puerta y cansada, abre. Se sorprende al verme y la observo de cerca por primera vez. Sí, ya no lo creo, sino que estoy seguro que la he visto antes.

—Buenas noches —intenta formular firmemente pero titubea, no creo que sea por mi presencia, sino por la sorpresa que eso conlleva.

—Buenas noches, señorita, ¿no le había dicho que vendría a verla?

—Claro, acepto mi derrota —dice sonriendo—. ¿Quieres pasar hasta que tenga que salir de nuevo al escenario? Pasarán unos cuantos minutos.

—Será un honor. Gracias —no se inhibe ni un segundo, quizás debería ser yo el inhibido. Estoy frente a la persona quien está considerada como la más bella del mundo. Sin embargo no la veo así. En ella veo a una persona artificial, interesante, pero nada natural.

—¿Quieres champaña? —me dice casi sensualmente abriendo la botella.

—No, gracias. Tengo que conducir hasta casa…

Se hace un silencio bastante incómodo mientras ella bebe de su copa, me mira con esos ojos saltones que, a mi parecer, son artificiales. Estoy seguro de que sus ojos serían perfectos con su color natural.

—Eres muy bonita —le digo intentando romper el silencio, realmente se me hace raro decir estas cosas. Pero yo también puedo ser buen actor.

—Gracias —dice ella separando la copa de sus labios y volviendo a tomar—. ¿has visto mi última película?

—Claro, no hay una sola que no haya visto. Me llamas la atención, tienes dieciocho años y eres actriz y modelo desde hace dos.

—Y tú tienes diecinueve y has resuelto más de veinte casos que nadie había podido resolver… y en poco más de un año —agrega.

Ella sabe sobre mí, menos mal que me tomé el tiempo de investigar sobre ella.

—Aun así solo creo, me parece… que tú eres un poquitín más famosa que yo. —Ella sonríe y tras esa inmensa capa de maquillaje veo una expresión sincera— Es mi cumpleaños en una semana…

—Lo sé —dice sin dejarme terminar. Creo que estoy sorprendido.

—Bien… esperaba que pudiéramos salir a tomar algo, ya sabes, no soy un tipo que le gusten las fiestas, pero quizás pasar un rato con una bella mujer sí esté en mis planes.

—¿Siempre eres así con las chicas? —dice sonriendo, entusiasmada.

—Solo cuando me interesan demasiado —respondo y de nuevo no me conozco, estoy fingiendo y no me cuesta, es necesario para saber sobre su pasado.

—Okey. ¿una semana, verdad? Supongo que puedo tomarme un tiempo. Estoy en el hotel Marriott, solo dime la hora en que pasarás por mí y estaré lista.

—Bien, Susie —digo poniendo énfasis a su nombre—, te enviaré un mensaje. Ya tienes mi número. —Digo sonriendo a la vez que me levanto y ella hace lo mismo para acompañarme.

—¿Te quedarás a verme para el cierre del desfile?

—Claro, aquí estoy, no me iré hasta que termine. Ha sido un placer —le digo tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella. Salgo y tras de mi ella cierra la puerta.

* * *

Hola :B gracias por los reviews, espero más si les gustó. Ya tengo escritos los siguientes dos capítulos así que lo único que necesito son reviews xD bueno nada, tengo sueño. besitos


	4. Tres

**III**

Ha pasado la semana más ocupada de mi vida. Llega el viernes, mi cumpleaños, y el día planeado con ella… con "Susie". No importa lo cansado que esté, debo seguir, puede ser una noche decisiva. Tengo que pensar bien dónde llevarla, no es una chica ordinaria. Es increíble que vaya a salir con ella, aunque esto sea parte de mi trabajo… y ella no lo sepa.

—Me retiro. Hasta mañana —les digo a mis compañeros mientras salgo poniéndome la campera, parece que está a punto de nevar pero no será impedimento.

Me compro un traje de camino a casa, en algún momento tenía que suceder. Llego, me doy una ducha, me cambio y reviso el horario. Todo en orden. Salgo hacia el hotel y le envío un mensaje cuando estoy afuera. Me sorprende con un vestido corto, un saco rojo largo, con el cual parecía que no tenía nada debajo, medias negras transparentes y botas negras con tacón de aguja. Hay que admitir que su cuerpo se ve bastante natural, y nada mal. Se sube al auto y me saluda cordialmente, de pronto me siento intimidado; la saludo de la mejor manera y enciendo el motor.

—¿Dónde quieres ir esta noche, Susie?

—Sorpréndeme —dice mirándome con una sonrisa de complicidad. Dejo de sentirme intimidado y me dejo llevar por la simpatía de la joven modelo.

—¿Qué te llevó a esta vida, Susie? —le pregunto una vez esperando la comida en el mejor restaurante de San Francisco, tuvimos que hacer varios kilómetros pero valió la pena, todo tendrá su fruto.

—Solo no quería ser una chica común, siento que nací para esto, desde pequeña me gustó la actuación y el modelaje.

—¿Desde pequeña, eh? ¿Y qué opinaban tus padres al respecto? ¿Qué opinan ahora?

—¿Es una cita o un reportaje? —dice entre risas, pero al final accede. —Ellos… no me apoyaban demasiado, de tal manera que cuando decidí convertirme en lo que soy ya no quisieron tener contacto conmigo.

—Qué triste, ¿Eso significa que desde hace dos años no tienes contacto con ellos?

—Sí.

—Lo siento. Y… ¿tienes hermanos?

—No, siempre fui única hija.

Comienza a ponerse incómoda, mira el plato vacío y juega con la servilleta. Sé que es el momento de dejar de preguntar, no tengo que ser tan obvio, así que decido cambiar el tema.

—¿Y te gusta la vida que llevas?

Su expresión cambia, vuelve a mirarme a los ojos y responde sonriente, llevamos una conversación calmada hasta terminar la cena. Es buena actriz, incluso hablando no puedo descifrar rápidamente lo que oculta.

Salimos del restaurante, que más que un restaurante parece… no sé, ni siquiera se me ocurre una comparación digna. Agradezco ser tan reconocido, gracias a eso es el sueldo que tengo. Ella me toma del brazo y comenzamos a caminar por los grandes pastizales del terreno, todo adornado con piedras modernas, lindas flores y faroles elegantes, incluso me atrevería a decir que se ve romántico. Se queda callada, siento que tengo que hablar de algo. Adentro se sacó el elegante saco, por lo que pude ver su vestido negro con encaje.

—Parece que te gusta lo oscuro —digo estúpidamente intentando sacar un tema.

—¿por qué lo dices? —pregunta sin perder la sonrisa.

—Tu cabello, tu ropa…

—Bueno, el color de cabello no es algo que se pueda elegir. Y la ropa… no sé, en realidad me gustan mucho los colores pero quería algo elegante esta noche, nada más elegante que el negro.

—¿tu color natural de cabello es negro? —Indago, curioso, con media sonrisa para disimular.

—Qué poco caballero suenas con esa pregunta.

Me callo. Bien. Parece que no va a contestarme.

—¿Puedo ir contigo al hotel esta noche? Te daré el dinero.

—Disculpa… ¿no crees que soy ese tipo de mujer, verdad?

—Lo siento, no… no quise decir eso. No pretendo nada sucio, solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo. ¿Me lo permites?

—De acuerdo, pasaremos juntos la noche. Y sólo eso —me responde sonriendo y arqueando una ceja. Ansío verla sin maquillaje. Quiero obtener los resultados cuanto antes, soy buen actor, sí, pero no lo soportaré mucho tiempo.

Llegamos al hotel, la inmensidad y lujo del lugar no se compara con nada visto antes. Al parecer ella está acostumbrada. Yo no. Es nuevo para mí y es impresionante. Y pasaré la noche en la misma habitación que Susie… espero que Victor no se entere de esto, se pondría insoportable.

—Pasa, disculpa el desorden, es que pedí que no entraran a ordenar mi habitación hoy, si sabía que vendrías no hubiese dicho nada.

—No te preocupes, no me parece que esté desordenado. —Entro tímidamente y la habitación es tan lujosa como el resto del hotel, su "desorden" son un par de toallas y vestidos sobre la cama, nada que no haya visto antes. Ella se pone a ordenar y yo me siento en la cama.

—¿Sabes? —comienza a hablar— en mi adolescencia he tenido esta vida llena de lujos y demás, amo mi trabajo, pero a veces quisiera un día, solo un día como una chica normal. Sé que ya no soy una adolescente, y que debería estar más que feliz pero… ¿estoy a tiempo, verdad?

—Claro, sí. —Respondo improvisando, increíblemente esta chica me sorprende.

—¿Me ayudarás? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Claro, saldremos juntos cuando ambos estemos libres.

—Eso se oye como muy de vez en cuando.

—Quizás, pero es mejor que nunca.

Sonreímos y veo a una chica de buenos sentimientos, mi intuición no me falla. Sé que oculta algo, pero también sé que es una buena persona.

—Voy a ducharme de nuevo, no puedo dormir sin antes haberme duchado, vuelvo enseguida. ¿sí?

Asiento con una sonrisa y entra al baño. En cuanto comienzo a sentir el agua caer, investigo sigilosamente su habitación, me siento como un esposo engañado que busca pruebas. Sin desordenar busco y busco sin encontrar nada de relevancia. Hasta que abro el enorme placard y dentro de la sección de ropa sucia veo la toalla que acababa de guardar. La saco y veo manchas negras en ella, está apenas húmeda, por lo que supongo que la usó en su cabello unos minutos antes de "la cita". Era obvio, ese no es su color natural… pero una persona como ella usaría tintes de calidad, y estos no dejan manchas.

Deja de sentirse el sonido del agua cayendo y enseguida vuelvo todo a su lugar y enciendo la tele, haciendo creer que eso fue lo que estuve haciendo todo el tiempo.

—¿Te aburriste? —me dice saliendo del baño, inmediatamente la miro, pero está maquillada. Maldición, no pude descubrir nada todavía.

—No. Fue entretenido descubrir cómo se usa este control remoto —digo fingiendo.

—No es tan difícil, ¿no tienes un televisor en casa?

—Sí, pero jamás llegaría a ser de semejante tecnología como este.

Vuelve a sonreír. Parece sincera, la verdad es que en todas sus fotos está sonriendo, ha de ser un hábito en ella, una costumbre quizás por su profesión, aun así la disfruto. Por algún motivo me alegra que sonría.

—¿Usas maquillaje hasta para dormir?

—Hasta para la piscina.

—De seguro te ves muy bonita sin él.

—Nunca lo sabrás —dice riendo. La miro y no se puede negar que tiene un cuerpo perfecto, puede apreciarse al ver su pijama un tanto escotado y de short corto. Seguro es por eso que es considerada la más linda del mundo. Al menos a su cara no le veo nada extraordinario, más que el intenso maquillaje.

—¿Te molesta si duermo? —le digo algo confundido, nunca había estado en una situación así— Estoy despierto desde temprano —siento la necesidad de explicar.

—En absoluto. Ven acá.

—¿Ahí? ¿Contigo? Pensaba en usar este sofá, parece cómodo —digo dándole palmaditas al tapizado rojo.

—Nunca lo será tanto como una cama. No te preocupes, no voy a acosarte —bromea—, pondré una barrera de almohadas si quieres.

—Está bien, no será necesario —digo para luego sacarme los zapatos y las medias, el saco, la camisa y me acuesto con el pantalón puesto, me mira extrañada pero no me dice nada. Nos acostamos mirándonos y, por primera vez en no mucho tiempo, platico con ella desinteresadamente hasta la madrugada.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews... les cuento, este cap ya lo tenia escrito, pero si ustedes quieren que lo siga lo voy a hacer más adelante, estoy pasando por un momento horrible en mi vida y no tengo ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, espero que sepan entenderme


End file.
